My Annoying Pony - The last bregull
by BlowholeGuy24
Summary: It seems Mingella and Bobledda have came back from the dead, and took the Elements of Harmony, taking the Mane 6 with them. Kazooie fears that she is the last bregull. But, not after this epic adventure, full of ponies, friendship, birds, and one annoyed purple cat.
1. Chapter 1

**My Annoying Pony – The Last Bregull**

** Chapter 1 – The Breakout**

Once upon a time, there lived a bear, a bird, a cat, and a witch. The bear and bird stopped the evil plans of the sinister duo, (like about 3 or 4 times) and was sentenced to work in a video game factory…forever.

A year has been past since the events of Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, Gruntilda Winkybunion (the witch) and Piddles (the cat) still live and work at the factory…

…until one fateful night…

**-L.O.G.'s Video Game Factory-**

It was a dark and stormy night; L.O.G. (Lord of Games) decided to go home early, leaving Grunty and Piddles to work overnight.

"Pass me the broom. Will ya, Winkybunion?" Piddles asked rudely.

Grunty was silent.

"Hey, Grunty, anybody home?" she started poking Grunty's glass jar (with the skull inside)

(Sorry, I forgot to mention that Gruntilda lost her flesh and bones [except her skull] and she lives in a robot suit that looks just like her original body)

Grunty finally yelled, "Will you please stop doing that? Just leave me alone, you mangy cat!" (She rhymes )

Piddles sighed, "Still thinking about your revenge?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I'd just wish those furry fools would just die."

"We'll figure out something soon enough. Just help me clean", she said while sweeping the broom with her tail.

"But I want me revenge now! But to get out of here, I don't know how".

"Why don't we call your sisters you've been telling me about", Piddles asked.

"Their dead, remember? But if they weren't it would be better".

"That doesn't even rhyme."

"Yes it does, I'll prove it to you, why I can even rhyme; 'I pity da foo'"

"Alright, now you're just annoying me", Piddles mumbled, _and not the first time._

"What was that? If I wanted to, I could turn you into a mat.

"Oh yeah?" Piddles said as if she wanted to fight.

While Piddles and Gruntilda we're arguing, some rumbling was going outside, and right by the factory, the tip of a drill popped out of the ground.

Grunty and Piddles could feel the vibrations of the (so they thought) earthquake.

"What the heck is going on?!" Piddles asked while trying to make out what he said about the earthquake.

"How should I know what's doing that? Or better yet, **who's** doing that?"

The machine rose from the ground and showed all of its structure; it was a giant drill with 3 large wheels, two top hatches, and a license plate that said "Hag 1".

The drill (pointy thing) stopped its spinning the first top hatches we're open and one popped out a slim, green, ugly woman with a spell book.

"Here at last, we are," The slim woman said in unorderly fashioned sentence, "Bobledda, look you must".

The second hatch opened, and there was a fat, green-(with red polka-dots) for-skin, uglier woman with a cat.

"Ugly factory this is, destroy it we must" The ugly non-slim woman commented.

"Remember you must. Our sister's in there. Let's just destroy that wall."

They both went inside, closing the hatches, and the drill started again and went towards the wall of the factory.

"Is it me, or is the rumbling getting closer?" Piddles said in a hard way.

"It might be, so I think. It could even be Link!" Grunty yelled back.

"Link?"

"I couldn't find anything else to rhyme it with, at least I could rhyme with with fifth."

The tip of the drill soon reached the wall, and Gruntilda and Piddles we're freaking out. The machine soon approached the inside.

"What the heck is that?!" Piddles asked.

Grunty was shocked, "Why it's… it's the Hag 1! I thought that thing was finally done!"

The Drill hatch soon opened, and the two odd women came out. Grunty was really surprised. Those we're Grunty's two sisters, back from the dead!

"Mingella and Bobledda, how are you two alive?! You both died by my game live!"

Mingella spoke up, "Fakes they we're. Copies of us, they were".

"You mean, you never wanted to play my game? I can't believe you. You're both lame!"

"We both came, at least", Bobledda said.

"You can't beat that, Grunty," Piddles told her, "So, you're both here to free us?"

"Correct you are", Bobledda replied.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get outta here. C'mon Piddles, let's get our rears in gear."

Grunty, Piddles, Mingella, and Bobledda all went inside the drill, and went where they came from.

Mingella was getting really annoyed, so she said, "Rhyming again you are, stop it now you must".

"What?!...Oh…if I must…again"

The drill went back in the hole, and a camera was watching them. At the computer was Jamjars (the mole) watching what happened. He got the phone and dialed.

"L.O.G… we've got a problem"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Horrible News

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Spiral Mountain, The Toppers were hopping, the Collywobbles were flying, and what else do we have? Why, it's a blue house, where the two great heroes live; Banjo and Kazooie!

Banjo woke up in a wonderful mood. He looked near his coat hanger, there a backpack was. (Crap, I'm sounding like Mingella! ) Soon enough a furry red head poked out of the sack.

It was a bregull with Red and Yellow-tipped feathers. She was bratty and rude like Kazooie is supposed to be.

The bear walked toward the kitchen to make breakfast. Soon Kazooie woke up.

"Hey, Banjo!" Kazooie yelled, "Where's mah breakfast?!"

"I'm making it as fast as I can!" Banjo yelled back as he was stirring a pot and cleaning a counter.

**-Several minutes later-**

"Here you go, Kazooie," Banjo gave to Kazooie on the table," Bregull Branded Birdseed".

"All right, come to papa!" Kazooie said as she was pecking her food.

"Don't forget, Kazooie. We've got a lot of stuff to deliver at Showdown Town today".

"Yeah, yeah. I'll do that when I'm done with my breakfast!" Kazooie replied.

"You are done", Banjo replied.

Kazooie looked down at her empty plate, "Wow… I guess I am. Well, uh…let's go…I guess."

Banjo and Kazooie got up from their chairs. Kazooie jumped in the backpack (which Banjo pt on), and went out the door, getting into their car. And drove into Showdown Town.

I'll they were driving in their car; they ran into Bottles the mole doing his daily routine.

"Hey, Bottles," Banjo said politely, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, Just strolling into town." Bottles replied, "I thought I mind as well get out of that hole."

"I can see why." Kazooie said rudely.

"Oh," Bottles said hazily, "Hello, Birdbrain."

"Goggle Boy"

"Chicken Legs"

"Oh yeah, well…uh…BEIBER LOVER!"

Bottles gasped in horror, "You did not just call me that, did you?"

Kazooie jumped out of Banjo's backpack and started to do the chicken dance and started singing 'Baby'.

"STOP THAT!"

Banjo joined in, "Kazooie. Just cut it out".

"What?" Kazooie said, "Are you kidding".

Banjo shook his head in denial.

"Well, at least I haven't…uh…"Bottles tried to think of a combat for Kazooie, until he had an idea, "At least I haven't gone EXTINCT!"

"Wait…What?" Kazooie was confused, "What do ya mean be that?"

"I mean that you are the last of your kind".

"He's probably right, Kazooie." Banjo said, "We haven't seen any other bregulls on our adventures."

"Well, what about when you went back in time to save me? You met bregulls there, right?" Kazooie wanted an answer.

"Well, yeah, but that was back in time. This is now".

"Well, see you later Banjo", Bottles said as he was walking and leaned towards Kazooie, "See ya later, nest girl".

"What a jerk." Kazooie said.

"Oh, Banjo, I almost forgot. L.O.G. wanted to see you guys in front of the factory".

"Really? Why?" Banjo asked confusedly.

"I don't know. I didn't ask. Well, see ya."

Confused, Banjo and Kazooie went to L.O.G.'s Video Game factory to see what's up. L.O.G. stood for Lord of (the) Games. He has a gold computer for a head and a purple cape. Oh yeah, and some (computer) mice was running up and down his greatness

Today, L.O.G. was irritated. He was in a business meeting with other people and they were talking about the new Smash Brothers.

"I heard K. Rool would be fighting…" one guy said.

"Well, I'm thinking about it…" L.O.G. replied as the men were all cheering with glee until L.O.G.'s secretary; Grace opened the door.

"Oh. I'm sorry am I interrupting?"

"No. No. The meeting's all ready over".

"Mr. Banjo and Kazooie is here sir".

"Excellent. Tell them I'll be in my office".

**-Later in L.O.G.'s Office-**

L.O.G. was going threw some files for Luigi's Mansion 2 then suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in", L.O.G. yelled.

"Hey, Pong face", Kazooie commented.

"Ah, Banjo and Kazooie, I'm glad you're both here. There has been a terrible crisis on our hands".

"What's wrong, Mr. L.O.G.?"

L.O.G. sighed, "Gruntilda and Piddles have escaped".

The bear and bird were both in shock. "Wh-What?!" Kazooie screamed.

"Yes."

"But, how?" Banjo said.

"It appears someone drilled into the factory and they've vanished.

Suddenly the door opened and there was Jamjars. Jamjars is a Bottles' brother and a Drill Sergeant. He taught Banjo and Kazooie his special moves in Banjo-Tooie.

"Drill Sergeant Jamjars reporting fer duty, sir!"

"Ah, Jamjars, So glad you're here", L.O.G. said in relief.

"Jamjars?" Banjo was confused, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Banjo. I guess I haven't told you in a while," L.O.G. said to the brown one, "Sergeant Jamjars works for me now. He's in charge of the monitors where Grunty used to work".

"There's something on the surveillance cameras that you should see, punks" Jamjars said with a worried voice.

The three of them ran to Jamjars' computer and showed them the footage of what happened last night. Even L.O.G. was surprised.

"I…I don't believe it".

Kazooie was confused as well (Well, yeah of course she is), "I don't get it. Those bozos were supposed to be dead!"

"Either way, Kazooie, It's not good", Banjo, replied.

"Yeah, but how's the HAG 1 even repaired?"

"Mingella and Bobledda must've repaired it". L.O.G. said.

"Okay", Banjo said, "So, what now?"

"You must find Gruntilda and bring her back".

"Alright! Banjo and Kazooie on another adventure!" Kazooie yelled happily, "Uh… L.O.G.?"

"What's the matter, Kazooie? You don't seem like yourself". L.O.G. said worried that she didn't call him a name as usual.

"Well…um…I-…Am I the last bregull?"

L.O.G. was silent for a moment and looked at the bird with a confused look.

"I'm serious. Am I the last bregull or not?"

"Well…I don't know."

Kazooie smirked, "Heh, serves you right".

Banjo patted on Kazooie's back, "Don't worry what Bottles said. I'm sure he's not serious anyway."

"What'd the geek say _this _time?" Jamjars asked Kazooie.

"He said I was the last bregull and I went extinct".

"Ouch. That's gotta burn, punk".

"Yep. It does."

"Sorry t' hear 'bout that".

"Me too."

"Well, C'mon, Kazooie. Let's go peck some witch butt!" Banjo said to cheer her up.

"Hey!" L.O.G. yelled as they were walking out of his office.

"Don't you two think that means you're getting out of those stuff to deliver today."

"Fine" Kazooie moaned.

**-Meanwhile in Cauldron Keep-**

Gruntilda and Piddles have finally escaped. And now it was time to plot her revenge.

"Alright girls, here's the plan; we locate all my bones and then, you will put them back together with glue or something I dunno, anyway when that's completed, We shall use B.O.B. (Big-O-Blaster [from Banjo-Tooie]) once again, and once my body had fully returned to me, I shall destroy that hair-brained idiot and the entire island will be burned to the ground."

Gruntilda loved her plan so much; she began to do her evil laugh.

"It'd be easier to just destroy them right know I think." Mingella questioned.

"Defeating Banjo and Kazooie, will be much difficult…for them. You see, when I had all my flesh and bones I was unstoppable!"

"Have point she does, Mingy". Bobledda said.

"So where do we start looking?"

"Looking won't be necessary it will. Bobledda and I have built new machine for this."

Mingella and Bobledda pulled down a carpet over a machine. And under it looked like a teleporter only there were two antennas and there were words over it that said 'Bone Reafier'.

"What's this piece of junk?" Piddles said rudely.

"Bone Reafier it is. Will make new set of Bones it will."

"Well, WHAT ARE YA WAITING FOR?! Turn it on."

The two other witches looked at each other with scared looks.

"What? What did you two do wrong _**THIS **_time?"

"Nothing wrong we did. Trinkets we have forgotten. Without gems, won't power it will."

"Well, what are they?!"

"Just so happens it does that have book of history of magical unknown land I have."

Mingella opened the book and there was dust and moths everywhere. Bobledda, Piddles, and Grunty leaned close.

" 'Gems stopped a 'mixture of animals' and a betrayed princess who controlled the night. Six of them there is. There shaped like a balloon, apple, butterfly, lightning cloud, diamond, and a sparkle. Exists it does in place called 'Equestria'."

"Well, what-do-ya call those things?" Grunty yelled.

"Ahem. These six magical stones of power are called…"

**-Equestria, Twilight's Library-**

"…The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight yelled.


End file.
